


Illidan gets a gift basket

by Attempt_137_at_finding_a_user_name



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Elf Ears, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Gift Basket, Knives, One Shot, Other, Siblings, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attempt_137_at_finding_a_user_name/pseuds/Attempt_137_at_finding_a_user_name
Summary: You want to give Illidan a gift basket full of knives to say 'thank you for killing a Naaru and thereby freeing my sister'? Are you sure you were a high elf, your gift ideas are horribly tasteless especially for a former elf.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Illidan gets a gift basket

Illidan gets a gift basket

Jaina watched Sylvanas pacing a trench into the rug on the floor of her study slash private library. She had been going at it for nearly twenty minutes now and it was seriously distracting Jaina from her reading, no matter how soundless the banshee Queens steps were. The movement and the shadows coiling and writhing around her slender and surprisingly armour free for were anything but subtle.

Jaina placed a bookmark at the last place she had left off before the interruption had hopelessly broken her concentration. Then she snapped the book shut loudly. Sylvanas jumped at the offending noise, dissolving almost completely into a cloud of shadows.

“Sorry” the Banshee apologized sheepishly once she had regained her corporeal form. Her red gaze unable to look at the exasperated, mildly annoyed mage.

Then she burst out, “What kind of knives are Illidans favourite?”

Jaina gaped at her, never in a million years could she have seen that question coming. As far as she knew Sylvanas never really had any dealings with Illidan, and why the question about knife preferences? What on Azeroth was going on?

“Why are you looking at me like that? It’s not like I want to stab him.”

“I suppose that is good to know… but… uhm… what _are_ the knives for?”

Sylvanas huffed out an unnecessary breath at the question and walked over to where Jaina was sitting on the sofa. She took the book from the mage, placed it on a side table and lay down on the sofa placing her head in Jaina lap instead. Jaina automatically linked one hand with one of hers and stared scratching her behind a long ear with the other. Sylvanas purred softly in appreciation.

“When Illidan killed Xe’era he freed Alleria… I just … I guess I want to say thanks… Lady Sun deserved better… he helped her, even if inadvertently…”

Sylvanas fell silent, leaving Jaina to ponder what she had just learned.

“So you want to give Illidan a gift basket full of knives to say ‘thank you for killing a Naaru and thereby freeing my sister’? Are you sure you were a high elf, your gift ideas are horribly tasteless especially for a former elf.”

“To the great annoyance of most nobles of Quel’thalas I’ve always had a knack for inappropriate gifts. An entire basket full of knives does seem a bit excessive though, even for the Banshee Queen.”

“The selection would solve the problem your lack of knowledge of his preferences poses.”

“As always you are right my love. Thank you for your valuable insights.”

Sylvanas rose, gave Jaina a quick kiss on the lips and strode out of the room, presumably to find knives and a basket.

“I was kidding!” Jaina yelled at her retreating form to no avail.

********************************************************************************************

“Knives! Are you certain Vereesa? Sylvanas gifted Illidan a basket full of knives to thank him for freeing me?” Alleria couldn’t believe the news her youngest sister had brought.

“Oh please, as if I were creative of insane enough to make this story up. It seems our sister still has zero taste in gifts.”

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought if Illidan hadn't freed Alleria, Sylvanas would have, for sure.


End file.
